


Save Me From The Dark

by DayLightDove



Series: In These Days [13]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Drama, Foreshadowing, Hurt/Comfort, Jack turns into Jokul, evil!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch is back and this time he is determined to get Jack on his side. He corrupts Jack, turning him into the twisted spirit of Jokul Frosti. Now the Guardians must try to free Jack from this and stop Pitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Black sand and ice flew everywhere from the center of the battle.

It had first started out as a meeting when Jack and Bunny had gotten into a fight. That was nothing to worry about until Bunny had hit Jack, but no one went to help the boy. In Jack's mind he thought they had abandoned him, when really they were all frozen in shock. Then Pitch had come in claiming he was here for Jack- or more specifically Jokul Frosti.

They don't know how he found out but he did. The older Guardians were currently trying to reach Jack through all the nightmares as the boy fought Pitch in the center. Suddenly there was a scream and as they reached the other two, they found Pitch holding Jack up by his neck, black veins spreading up the boy's face from his hand.

"Pitch let him go!" North shouted.

Pitch looked over and grinned, "If you insist." Jack's body fell limp to the floor, and he continued to lay there unmoving. The black veins vanished within the winter spirit as they traveled towards his head.

The Guardians, seeing the black sand in the boy, expected Jack to suddenly turn into a fearing. But that was not the case. They watched as his skin turned ice like and his hair turn a dark blue gray, leaving only the tips white; hoody becoming a darker blue.

"Jokul." Pitched hummed as lightly kicked the boy's shoulder. Jack- no – Jokul groaned and opened his eyes, just in time for the Guardians to watch the icy blue disappear behind a never ending white out blizzard.

"Ugh where am I?"Jokul mumbled. Then he caught sight of everyone and grinned his blood chilling smile. "Hello Guardians. Pitch I thought you were too weak to show your hideous face."

"Well I decided to help you." Pitch said.

Jokul laughed, "Help me? Since when has anyone helped me? Since when have you ever helped anyone? If it is somehow true then why?"

"My dear child" "I'M NOT A CHILD!" "The Guardians had abandoned you and started attacking you after you fell unconscious. You turned back to Jokul I'm guessing so you would have more power to defend yourself." Pitch explained, ignoring Jokul's outburst.

"No Jack he's lying." Tooth said.

"No," Jokul said, "He's not. I remember being punched in the face by the Kangaroo, then nothing." He laughed, "And to think I thought I could start a new life after I became Jack Frost, after I became a Guardian! HA I hope too much for my own good!"

Jokul then turned to Pitch, "Now why did you help me?"

"I helped you so I could ask you something." Pitch said with a smile.

"And that is?" Jokul asked, as much as he loved to play 'games' he did not wish to play clueless-well right now that is.

"Jack don't listen to him!" North shouted.

"It's Jokul! Your Jack is gone! So just SHUT UP!" Jokul screamed, an ice wall separating him and Pitch from the Guardians, "Now what were you saying?"

"Why don't we work together to spread fear? You could spread your ice and 'play' with other spirits, the Guardians." Pitch offered.

Jokul didn't know why but he was suddenly remembered of all the spirits that picked on him, and felt like they all needed something in return. Usually he would remember the children but right now he didn't care. It was as if Jack actually did disappear and Jokul was completely back. Unbeknownst to Jokul, but there was black sand changing his thinking back to Jokul's. It blocked the Guardian/Jack side by feeding his mind negative thoughts.

Sandy could tell he was being manipulated, because through the ice, he may not have heard what Pitch said, but it caused Ja-Jokul to hesitate. He noticed that as he hesitated, black sand swirling on the edges of the winter spirit's eyes.

They Guardians watched Jokul reply with a shrug. It was what looked like a "sure", since Pitch began to smile. He looked at the Guardians and with a smirk, he and Jokul disappeared into the shadows.

The Guardians could only think one thing as they starred at the spot where Pitch and Jokul stood, 'What do they do now?'


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch and Jokul entered Pitch's lair after they fled the Pole. As they appeared, Jokul couldn't stop laughing.

"Why on Earth are you laughing?" Pitch said, not amused in the slightest.

"It's just their faces! They looked so shocked and upset! But why?" Jokul responded. Suddenly his face grew murderous, "I think I'll go play with them."

"No, you may not play with them.' Pitch said. Big mistake. Jokul turned to him, white stormy eyes swirling with anger, pushed him to the wall and put the hook around his neck, one wrong move and the icicles would go through his neck.

"Why not?" His voice sounding like ice cracking in a storm. To be true Pitch was scared, though he wouldn't admit it. You did not want to be on Jokul's bad side. He was quite powerful and as belief or fear grew in him the more powerful he'd become. He could even blanket Egypt in snow for two days if he wanted to, but that would take a lot of energy seeing as warmth may still affect him, but one day would be nothing to him. Yes you did not want to be on his bad side.

Pitch swallowed enviously, "What I mean is why don't you wait for a more reasonable time to play with them. You could just go cause fear to other spirits and to the mortals. Bring a bit of snow and ice."

Jokul growled. He then pushed Pitch into the only sky light, made ice pillars around him to reflect the light and leave no room for shadows, and then once again pushed the icicles to his neck. "You do not order me around. I could take you out right now if I wanted to."

"Then why did you agree to help me? Why are you hesitating right now?" Pitch said. He expect him to back down now, to realize that he had purpose. But instead Jokul just smiled even more murderously.

"You're right." Jokul hummed, "Why am I working with you?" With that Jokul stabbed the icicles into his neck. He would come back, since Pitch was a spirit not a sprite. But just because he was cruel, Jokul froze Pitch's body in thick ice, meaning Pitch will only come back once he was free of his icy coffin.

Jokul grinned and walked away from the 'sleeping' spirit. It was time to play.

* * *

Back at the Pole the others were wondering what to do.

"We have to bring Jack back again." North said as he paced the globe room.

"Yes but how, mate?" Bunny asked.

"Oh I just want my Sweet-Tooth back!" Tooth exclaimed.

Sandy was studying the globe. Jack's light had disappeared when he changed to Jokul, even if he was still fourteen. But as he watched the globe Sandy came up with an idea.

He quickly grabbed a nearby elf and shook it, gaining the others attention.

 _"We need to trap Jokul so I can use my dream-sand to get rid of the nightmare-sand.'_ Sandy signed.

"But how do we trap him? I mean he's Jokul Frosti!" Bunny exclaimed. Sandy then pointed to the globe. A specific spot on it as well were the lights shown brightest. The others got the message.

"Jamie." North said, "Yes Jamie! Jack even as Jokul should recognize his first believer!"

"But isn't that going to put the boy in danger?" Tooth asked worriedly.

"We'll be there in case something happens. Besides if we can distract him then Sandy can knock Jack out." North explained.

"Then let's go get the little anklebiter." Bunny said standing up.

"To the sleigh!" North shouted dragging Bunny after him.

They soon reached Burgess and they landed in the woods but stayed clear of Jack's lake. They took notice that Burgess had snow falling with a very thin blanket already covering things. They followed Bunny as he led them to Jamie's house. When they got there, Tooth flew up to his bedroom window and, to their luck, he was in there. Tooth knocked on the window getting the boy's attention.

"Tooth? What are you doing here? Aren't you busy? Where's Jack?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie can you please come with me?" Tooth asked gently.

"Yeah sure but you didn't answer any of my questions." Jamie answered as Tooth helped him out of the room. They walked over to the others and Jamie once again asked questions.

"Ok what is going on? Where's Jack? Did something happen to him?"

The Guardians then explained everything that happened and why they need him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jokul flew back towards Burgess. He was just out creating some storms and playing with the spirits that did not agree with them. As he reached his lake, yes it was still his, he saw four curtain spirits standing at the shore. He grinned. It was like a pig to the slaughter. He was going to go look for them and play but here they are. Willingly coming to him. With a strong gust of wind Jokul landed in the center of the lake.

"Why hello Guardians." Jokul greeted grinning widely just so Tooth could see the uneven icicle teeth.

"Ah Jokul I'm surprised you still come here." North greeted.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jokul asked.

"Well you do work with Pitch now don't you? I'm surprised he let you come here." North answered. Suddenly Jokul burst out laughing a bone chilling, ice cracking laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tooth asked, "And where _is_ Pitch. Wouldn't he keep his eye on you?"

When Jokul finally calmed down enough he answered, "Oh we just had a disagreement. He kept telling me what to do. I don't work for him anymore."

"What happened to Pitch then?" Tooth asked cautiously.

Jokul grinned maliciously, "Oh after our disagreement I let him take a nap."

Tooth swallowed nervously, "Did you do anything after that?"

"Oh yes. I flew around caused a lot of storms and played with a few spirits. But I must say if you weren't here right now chatting with me, there would be a nice blizzard here. Yes one with lots of ice." Jokul said.

The Guardian's gasped. Did he really not care about all the people here?

Someone must have said it out loud because Jokul responded, "Actually yes. I don't care. In fact all this talk about a blizzard is making me want to make one now."

"But what about the little ankle-biters? What about Jamie? You know, your first believer!" Bunny shouted at the spirit. The swirling white out in Jokul's eyes seemed to calm at the mention of Jamie but soon it came back just as cold.

"They'd be fine. I could care less. Just two more bodies in the snow." Jokul grinned at the horrified looks on the Guardians faces. "Now if you don't mind but I have a blizzard to ma-"

"Jack?" a voice cut him off. He looked over and there a few feet from the Guardians was Jamie. "Jack what happened to you?"

Jokul grinned causing Jamie to take a step back, "Well I've just awakened my true self."

Jamie shook his head, "No this isn't you."

"What do you mean it's not me? I'm pretty sure that this is who I'm supposed to be." Jokul stated.

"NO!" Jamie screamed, "This is not you! What happened to the Jack that never hurt anyone even though he was lonely? What happened to the Jack that tried to make the coldest season as fun as possible? Who got excited when only one person can see him? Who was loyal to all the people who are close to him?"

Jokul stared at Jamie in shock. Everyone could see that the storm in his softened and they could almost see the blue behind them. But just when they thought they got to him a flash of purple showed in his eyes, but it was so fast they barely caught it.

Jokul shook his head and smiled again, "I don't like it when people try to correct me. Maybe I should play with you. Don't you think that be fun Jamie?"

But just as he was about to attack the poor boy a golden whip wrapped around him. Then a ball of dream-sand hit him. Jokul fought to stay awake but as the Guardians surrounded him Sandy blew more sand onto him. Unable to stay awake any longer, Jokul fell unconscious.

Sandy made the whip disappear and the spirit fell forward into North's arms. His bare hands touch some of the ice skin and he pulled back in shock. Sandy, who was right next to him, caught the boy before he hit the ground.

"Are you ok mate?" Bunny asked.

"His skin is like touching dry ice." North responded as he looked at the burns on his hands.

"Sandy can you carry him then?" Tooth asked. The dream-maker nodded and formed a platform of sand under Jokul.

Jamie ran towards them, "Is Jack going to be ok? Will you get him back?"

Tooth smiled at him, "Of course we will. Now let's get you back home. North, Bunny, Sandy, take Jack and go. I'll meet you at Pole soon."

The boy's nodded and headed to the sleigh as Tooth took Jamie home.


	4. Chapter 4

When they had reached the Pole, Sandy had set to work in getting the nightmare sand out of Jokul but found none. This confused the dream-maker. How is Jack's center still blocked if…if the nightmare-sand isn't doing it? The Guardians had then locked the unconscious winter spirit in a warm room. The room felt like a sunny summer day to the Guardians so it would obviously affect Jokul.

When Tooth got back they explained the situation.

"What do you mean there's no nightmare-sand?!" Tooth screamed, "How else would his center stay locked away?!"

"Maybe it's not locked away." North suggested, "I mean we all saw how he reacted to Jamie's outburst."

"No mate," Bunny said, "It's locked away. There would have likely been a fight going on within Frostbite if that were true. No he returned to Jokul to fast after that. It has to do with the flash of purple."

"Oh you saw that two?" Tooth asked, "I thought it was just a trick of the light."

"No I saw it also." North confirmed, "Sandy?"

Sandy nodded in response and then signed, _"What do you think it means?"_

Then the light of the moon shined upon them and they heard a voice. "Guardians I can help you with this problem."

"Manny?" North asked, "Do you know what's wrong with Jack?"

"Yes. You see a containment spell was within the sand and it had locked away the Jack Frost you know. I can help if you can get him to stand under the moon's light. After it is gone you must try to break through to Jack." Manny answered.

"We understand. Thank you." North answered. He then turned to the others, "Come we must get Jack."

They walked to the room and as they entered, the Guardians found Jokul sitting up on the wall across from the door, peering up through his bangs with a crazed smile.

He chuckled, "Now why did you lock me in here? With the heat on as well? Not nice."

"Jack-" North began.

"Not Jack." Jokul interrupted.

North ignored that, "We can help you. If you come with us into Manny's light you can become you again."

Jokul laughed, "I thought I said this was me. You should all know this was, no, is me. So how would you help?"

"No this isn't you, Sweet-Tooth! Let us help." Tooth exclaimed.

Jokul lifted up his head and held out his hands, palms up as if waiting for something to be put in them, "You know how you could help. You could give me my staff. That would be nice!"

"Oh no," Bunny said, "You're not getting that stick!"

Jokul laughed and dropped his arms, "Thought so!"

Bunny scowled, "If you knew you wouldn't get it why did you ask?!"

"To make it easier on you." Jokul answered, "Though if I did that then where's the fun?"

"What do you mean 'Make it easier on us'?" Tooth asked.

Jokul grinned and suddenly the temperature began to drop rapidly in the room. Sandy quickly lashed out with his whips but Jokul easily dodged and somehow ended up in the hall behind them.

"You really didn't think you could hold me here did you." He asked with a smile.

"Get back here!" Bunny growled as he lunged at Jokul. Jokul dodged and iced Bunny to the ground. He then put his sharp nails to his neck, "Did you want to die?" But just as he was about to slash, Jokul was knocked away by Tooth. Jokul stood up and glared at all of them.

"You shouldn't have done that! But I won't play with you. No I want my staff back first." With that the wind blew through the Pole fiercely, snow coming with it.

When they looked to Jokul they found him gone. North then helped Bunny out of the ice.

"We have to find him." Tooth said.

"I know." North said, "Everyone split up!"

And they did. They searched everywhere but could not find the murderous winter spirit. Thinking he left, the Guardians meet up in the globe room. To their surprise, there was Jokul with his staff, covered again in ice.

"I'd love to stay and play but here is not the right place." Jokul said, "If you want me, you can find me at Pitch's lair." And with that he left, flying through the window.

"Do we go after him?" Tooth asked.

"Yes." North answered. Not wanting to waste any time, he opened used a snowglobe and opened a portal to Pitch's lair.

They appeared in Pitch's lair and as they looked around, hoping to find Jokul, they heard Tooth let out a scream.


	5. Chapter 5

_They appeared in Pitch's lair and as they looked around, hoping to find Jokul, they heard Tooth let out a scream._

There in the center of the lair was Pitch Black. He was frozen in ice and around his neck was dark, almost black blood. The blood seeped from large puncture wounds in his neck. And the blood was not frozen in the ice. It rolled down the frozen cocoon like a waterfall, creating vein like lines upon it. As the blood dripped down it formed a puddle on the ground. Pitch's face was frozen in pain; eyes shut tight and teeth clenched.

"Bloody hell." Bunny breathed, "What did he do?"

The others just stood there in shock. Then, suddenly, a crazed laugh echoed throughout the cave, a laugh they did not want to hear.

"Do you like it?" Jokul asked as he stood next to the frozen Pitch, "Because I think it's beautiful."

"Jack this…this is not beauty this is murder!" North screamed.

"Really?" Jokul asked with a not-so-innocent smile, "Well that may be to you but I call this art."

"Please let us help you!" Tooth screamed, holding back tears, "This isn't you, Jack! You'd never do this!"

Jokul sighed, "You know I really don't like repeating myself. How many times have I said this now? This is me! But here let me sum it down. Yes, _Jack_ , would never do this but I'm not you Guardian of fun! I am Jokul Frosti and you know this is not my worst!" He laughed again, "Well I've grown tired of waiting, let's play!" With that he lunged at them and the Guardians jumped out of the way just in time.

"Jack please stop! We don't want to fight you!" Tooth yelled.

"Oh well that's too bad." Jokul laughed.

"You know what fine!" Bunny yelled dodging another attack, "I won't hold back!" With that he through egg-bombs and a boomerang at the winter spirit. Jokul grinned even wider as that happened, even if he did get hit by the bombs being thrown into the wall.

"Bunny!" the other Guardians yelled, or signed.

"I'm not letting him kill us! If we can tire him out and/or catch him we can bring him above into the moon light!" Bunny explained. While each of the Guardians did not want to hurt their youngest, they knew he was right.

The dust near the wall faded and they found Jokul pushing himself up with a cut on his dripping blood. "Now that was fun! You finally get it! You weren't even like this back before Jack Frost! You must have grown stronger."

"Or maybe you've grown weaker, Snowflake." Bunny taunted with a smirk, the nickname added in to try to add more fuel to the fire. And it worked. Jokul's eyes narrowed and he let out a growl.

"What did you say!?" Jokul snarled as he lunged at the Easter Spirit, who easily dodged since Jokul's vision was clouded with rage. No one stood up to him like that! No one! Jokul didn't like that at all.

In fact the Guardians where quite afraid. Bunny knew it was crazy to stand up to Jokul like that, but they had to get to him somehow. In fact Bunny barely survived being impaled by the enraged winter spirit. The sharp staff left a decent gash on his side. Bunny gasped as he was helped up by the other Guardians, but before they could help him Jokul attacked again. And that's how it went. They Guardians dodged and attacked while Jokul just attacked in blind rage.

About a half an hour later, the Guardians stood across from Jokul, covered in wounds and panting.

"This was so much more fun than the first fight we had!" Jokul panted. While he wasn't as bad as the Guardians, he was still covered in his fair share of wounds.

Seeing him panting Bunny got an idea. He whispered it to the other Guardians who nodded in agreement. He handed something to Tooth and then they attacked. First Sandy lashed out with his whips, hitting Jokul a few times. Then Tooth flew forward and through some egg-bombs at the winter spirit, each hitting him sending him back. As he tried to clear his head of the dizziness, North ran forward, knocking him back into a rabbit-hole Bunny had waiting behind him.

Jokul tumbled through the hole and came out near his lake. Ashe stood up, the Guardians came up through another one right next to him. They began walking towards him which had Jokul ending up walking onto the ice.

"Ok this was fun but I'm ending it. Now." Jokul said and with that the wind picked up and swirled wildly around him. But before anything could start, the moon shown down upon the lake, its light aiming for the spirit in the center. As the light hit Jokul, he began to scream a heart wrenching scream. His hands gripped a death grip on his hair and he fell to his knees. His eyes were clenched shut and his screams continued. But the light did not stop.

As the Guardians gazed upon this, they could not help their expressions turning to those of guilt, sorrow, horror, and so many more emotions. But no matter how painful it was to look at, they could not take their eyes away.

Soon tough the light faded, and Jokul was left panting on the ice. It was now or never.

"Jack?" North called in a voice thick with sorrow. Jokul's eyes opened at the call, "Jack please come back to us. This isn't you. We want the true you back."

"Yes the one who protected the children no matter what. Who made winter fun." Tooth joined in, "My Sweet-Tooth with the snow white teeth and hair, with the ice blue eyes that sparkled with joy."

Jokul had begun to change. One eye cleared up showing the ice blue underneath. Some of the strands of hair had changed back to white his skin gaining a less icy look.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Jokul/Jack screamed, "I will not listen to your lies!" With that Jokul/Jack picked up the forgotten staff and was swept up by the wind. The Jack part did not want to endanger others with the internal battle so he fled to Antarctica. But Jokul decided where to land. He landed in the shadow of the monstrous statue that he and Pitch made. As Jokul/Jack screamed, while clutching his head, a blizzard started up swirling around the statue leaving it the only place untouched by the chaotic winds.

Jokul/Jack's mind was split in two. One part of him wanted to continue to be Jokul, to have people fear him and create winters with horrifying structures such as the one before him. But the other side wanted to go back to Jack. Wanted to be a Guardian with his family.

**"NO! They aren't your family!"**

"But then why did they come looking for me?"

**"They just want me out of the picture! They don't care! They don't like the idea of someone more powerful than them!"**

"But maybe they do want me back."

**"No they will just hurt me again. Who would want a monster like me anyway?"**

"But I'm not a monster they accepted me! What about Jamie and Sophie!"

**"I'll just hurt them. I'm a monster! Yes and I love that. Love the way people cower away. I'm the season of death, the spirit of death and cold. I destroy life. I hunt spirits! Yes it is good. Besides the Guardians never bothered before so I could just stay like this. With a cold heart that will let me be numb."**

But then there was a very, very muffled and drowned out noise of a hole opening, then a curse, then-

"Jack!"

"Where are you Frostbite!?"

"Oh Sweet-Tooth please come out!"

Then the four Guardians found themselves by the frozen nightmare-sand, Jokul/Jack kneeling before it, head bowed and clutching his head. He seemed to be arguing about something.

At first all the Guardians froze at the sight of the nightmare-sand but soon turned to the matter at hand.

"Jack! There you are!" North shouted joyously.

 **"W** h **y are** yo **u he** re?!" Jokul/Jack screamed.

Realizing he was still struggling to turn back, Bunny spoke, "Look mate, we need to come back to us. It wouldn't be the same without you."

" **WHAT?!** SO **YO** U **CAN** US **E ME** AG **AIN?! OR** AR **E YOU** JU **ST** HER **E TO CA** PTUR **E AND** I **MPR** ISS **ION ME?! Or** may **be y** ou **'re here to** w **ipe my** m **emor** ie **s so** yo **u can h** ave you **r little win** ter s **pir** it b **ack?"** Jokul/Jack screamed, " **Or is** it some **thin** g e **lse**?"

"Look you need to calm down. We aren't here to harm you." Bunny spoke.

"Jack please come back. We miss you and you don't want to harm people right?" Tooth spoke as gently as possible.

 **"Sh** u **t** up!" Jokul/Jack snapped, " **I do** n't c **are. May** be I **sho** ul **d s** tay t **his way** as J **ok** ul Fr **osti. W** ith a n **umb he** art **so** I ca **n't be hurt. I** li **ke th** at idea. **No pa** in, **just play and fear."**

"No," North said stepping forward, "The time for Jokul Frosti is over. The time for Jack Frost is still happening."

 **"HAHAHAHAHA! T** her **e is** no **way to** sto **p me** fr **om coming! J** us **t give up!"** Jokul/Jack sneered.

Sandy showed a picture of all the Guardians, including Jack, together as a family.

Bunny smiled, "You see mate; that would be like giving up hope, and I can't let that happen. We'll be there for you and help you should this happen. Don't you remember when you first told us you are, were, Jokul? We told you we'd help bring you back to us. And that's what we're doing. We never gave up any hope for you, so please Frostbite. Come back to the family."

Jokul/Jack starred up at the Easter Spirit. Suddenly he glared and mumbled something only the wind could catch. Then it happened. The rest of Jokul/Jack's hair turned white, his other blue eye appeared out of the white storm, and the icy texture vanished. Then his eyes slipped closed and Jack fell unconscious, falling into Bunny's arms.

But before the storm stopped, they heard something come from the wind.

**"Don't think this is over. I will be back and when that happens Jack will be too upset to even fight against my hold. He'll want to stay numb for ever after it happens. There will be no hope for his side. Until then."**

Then the storm vanished, leaving behind the echo of Jokul's last words.

"Come," North spoke up, "Let's get back to workshop." With that he opened a portal and they all stepped through, Bunny carrying the unconscious Jack Frost.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack moaned softly as he opened his eyes, light immediately flooding them forcing him to close them again. After blinking enough times his eye sight adjusted and found he was in his room at the Pole. Was all that happened just a horrifying nightmare? No, it wasn't. This was confirmed when he glanced around the room and found North, bruises covering his face, asleep in a chair next to him. Jack looked away, biting his lip. Why are they still with him after everything that's happened? Why are they even near him? But it is just North so maybe the others had come to the right conclusion. But thinking that brought tears to the winter spirit's eyes.

When he tried to sit up, his vision swam and a headache hit his head hard. As he fell back onto his back with a barely stifled cry, he took notice that his body also ached and he felt tired even though he just woke up. He tried to sit up again but it ended up with the same effect, but this time North stirred and began to wake up. Jack froze up and stared wide eyed at the waking spirit.

"Mmm…hu…wha?" North mumbled as he woke. He stretched and looked around the room confused as to what woke him. He glanced over Jack the first time but just as he got ready to go back to sleep, his eyes shot open, "Jack!?"

The others must have stayed at the Pole while Jack was out because there was a bunch of noise outside the room; then it opened with a bang, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy all came in.

"Jack!" They chorused as they joined North in standing around the winter spirit's bed. Then the questions started.

"Jack are you with us?"

"How do you feel?"

"Would you like anything?"

"Do you hurt?"

" _Are you tired_?"

As the questions continued, Jack watched them with wide eyes and tried to back away from them, not getting far since his back was already at the headrest of his bed.

Seeing him moving away the others stopped talking, or making pictures, and stared at Jack with worry and confusion as the winter spirit stared back with wide eyes full of confusion, fear, and tears.

"Jack?" North called.

His answer was a very quiet, "Why?" Jack was confused. They were all, with the exception of Sandy since he was technically made of sand, covered in wounds he caused and yet they sat here worrying for him.

Though it was very vague they all knew what he meant.

"We were worried about you Sweet-Tooth." Tooth said sweetly.

"Yeah stayed at the Pole for the entire day you we asleep for, taking shifts watching you." Bunny said crossing his arms.

Jack's eyes, if even possible, widened even more, "A day? But what about-"

He didn't get to finish as Bunny spoke again, "The ankle-biters are fine. Tooth has helpers and Sandy controlled dreams from the Pole."

Jack nodded, his eyes not as wide and looked down, away from them, "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand Jack?" North asked.

"I don't understand why you helped me!" Jack shouted at them but still not looking at them. "Why did you help me after everything I had done?! I had hurt you all and yet here you are worrying about me?! It makes no sense! You should all hate me! Strip me of my Guardian title! Punish me or never see me again! But you're not! Why…Why do you not hate me like I do?" The last question was that of a whisper.

At first the others were shocked but then each one gave a soft, understanding smile. Tooth sat on the bed and cupped Jack's face bringing it up to look at them. Seeing frozen tears upon his checks, she brushed them away with her thumbs.

"Oh Sweet-Tooth," Tooth whispered, "We could never do any of that to you and we all know you don't want that. We could never hate you for anything. Like Bunny said in Antarctica we would never abandon you and will be here."

Jack looked at the others and saw Sandy with them as a family above his head. Jack smiled and laughed, hugging Tooth and the others joining-Bunny reluctantly.

This reminded Jack of them. The way they shared laughs and played together. How they were so different but so alike. Yes he missed those days with them.

When they stopped hugging the questions were back and Jack just couldn't help but smile. They were like a true family.

Weeks later Jack, who was already done physically healing, worked up the courage to go see Jamie. When he did the boy had rushed out to see him and tackled the spirit. Jack had said he was sorry but Jamie said there was nothing to forgive and that he was just happy Jack was alright.

That made Jack smile. Things were looking up.


End file.
